Guilt
by colormewithcolorss
Summary: Guilt was all Donnie felt. All he wanted was to apologize to Leo after their argument. (Re-make) of when Leo wakes up.


**First fan fiction. I do not own TMNT.**

_Guilt._

That's all Donatello felt at this moment was pure guilt. Who knew anyone could feel this guilty in their entire lives? _"This was all my fault"_, thought Donnie as he began screwing in the missing piece of his latest invention. Its been about 3 months since the treacherous day in New York when the turtles arch nemesis The Kraang destroyed the entire city, mutating everyone. Leo was left to fight Dogpound, Fishface, Tigerclaw and Shredder all by himself, he didn't make it. Luckily the team along with April and Casey were able to retreat New York safely going to April's old family farmhouse upstate. That horrible event ended up leaving an unconscious Leo who's breathing seemed to slowly decrease. All Donnie could think was the fight him and Leo had before anything happened.

_"Why didn't I just listen to Leo in the first place?" _thought Donnie. These past months has been stressful for everyone, the last thing they all needed was more bad news. The memories of their argument continuously rung through Donnies head.

_"If I were leader, i-"_

_"BUT YOUR NOT LEADER DONNIE, I AM!"_

Donnie cringed at the thought of Leo's outburst during their argument about powering Donnie's machine. Normally arguing with Mikey or Raph was different knowing those two didnt have any screws in their head, but arguing with Leo felt kinda weird. The more he thought about their dispute the more frustrated he got at himself.

_"WE CAN FIND THEM IN THE MECH!"_

_"ITS TOO SLOW'"_

_"YOUR THE ONE WHOS TOO SLOW, YOUR LEADING US INTO DISTATER!"_

How could he say that? Donnie knew Leo would never leave them into distater no matter what the situation was.

Donnie strongly respected Leo as a leader but respected him more as a brother who was willing to go the extra mile to protect his brothers and friends. No matter what Donnie loves Leo and would do anything to take back their dispute they had and to bring his brother back to consciousness. If only Leo was awake...

"GUYS GET UP HERE QUICK!" screamed Raph from the bathroom. Donnie quickly dropped his materials and ran into the farmhouse up to the bathroom to find everyone surrounding the tub in complete astonishment and happiness. He looked over to find a full conscious Leo struggling to smile for everyone.

"Hey guys", said an aching Leo.

"LEO!, THANK GOODNESS YOUR OK!", shouted Mikey embracing his older brother who scringed in pain. The three brothers along with April and Casey slowly helped Leo out of the tub carrying him as carefully as possible downstairs to the couch.

"How are you feeling Leo?" asked April.

"Really sore, I feel like I can't even move my body at all" said Leo in despair as he realized his ninja life could possibly be over.

"Don't worry Leo, while you were out, I've been working on this mutagen medicine, hopefully itll get you back in shape any day'" said Donnie as he began feeding Leo the medicine. As Leo took the first dose he quickly began gagging at the bitter taste of the medicine.

"UGH, that stuff is horrible", complained Leo as his face cringed from the after taste.

"Sorry Leo, but its the only other thing I have at the moment to help you get at least a little better", said Donnie.

"So Leo, do you think you'll still be able to fight?" asked Raph.

"I don't know Raph, I'll probably heal faster with some rest" said Leo as he began to rest on the pillow.

"He's right, come on guys, let's give Leo some rest", said April. Her along with Mikey, Raph and Casey walked out the farmhouse leaving Donnie and Leo alone. There was a moment of silence, except for the sorrow and tension that filled the air. Donnie was the first to break the silence.

"I'm sorry Leo" said Donnie looking gently at his lap.

"Huh? The medicine wasnt that bad Donnie, I'll learn to get used to it", said Leo.

"What? No", said Donnie as he turned his full attention towards his injured brother. " Leo, I'm sorry for the way I acted,for not following your orders and completely ignoring you, if I would've listened to you in the first place, we wouldn't be in this position", stated Donnie as a small tear began rolling down his face. Leo was in complete shock. He didn't know what to do or what to say, he's never seen Donnie in this position before. Leo would've never put any blame on Donnie because he knew the Kraang invasion had nothing to do with Donnie. That same argument began to ring through Leo's head as he sighed at the thought of him and Donnie fighting over something as small as that. Leo looked over to find Donnie tearing up and watched his younger brothers tears fall from his face

Leo used his strength to push himself over to Donnie closer. He carefully lifted his arm which was completely sore and in pain but managed to rest it over Donnie's shoulder as comfort.

"Donnie it wasn't your fault at all, it was all frustartion we both had" explained Leo. Donnie looked over at Leo who was looking at his lap as well. He can tell in his brothers eyes there was comfort and acceptance. Donnie knew Leo was very forgiving, its just the guilt he felt from his forgiveness that was too complicated to really explain. Donnie quickly rubbed the tears from his eyes not wanting his brother to see anymore more of him crying.

"Your right Leo, but I just want you to know I'm sorry for the things i said", said Donnie.

"Me too, I know I shouldn't have gone too far with the leader thing", explained Leo. The two brothers gave a quick hug before Donnie got up and proceeded to the door.

"Hey, where are you going?",asked Leo.

"Heading back to the garage, working on a new invention, I'll check on you in a little", said Donnie. Leo cracked a small smile, like always there goes Donnie always rushing to work on something new.

On his way back, Donnie let out a relief sigh. It felt good to get all that guilt off his shell. Donnie always knew no matter what, him and his brothers all loved each other no matter what was said and done. I guess sometimes the best way to handle these things is talking it out.

**I hope you all enjoyed that corny one-shot. My stories will get 10x better, only if you review and give honest feedback! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
